Under Sparkleing Seas ands Scales
by BatDemonNinja
Summary: Spring break for college students is for Uchiha Sauske a mystic chance at love. At the encounter of a mystical being Sasuke begins to investigate a who or what this being is. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Might change rating later
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Chiba-chan are you okay?

BDN: NO! Naru-chan my parents are evil! They took my phone! WAHHH! *Cries in corner*

Naruto:* Gasp* Not Lucas!

BDN: YES! They took Lucas away! WAHHHHH! *hugs Naruto Sniffling*

Naruto: How can I surf the internet NOW! WAHHHHH! *cries in BDN's shoulder*

Sasuke: ever heard of a computer, Dobe?

BDN: THAT DINOSAUR! NO WAY! I SURF ON LUCAS AND LUCAS ONLY! *throws a shoe at Sasuke's head*

Naruto: Yeah! Baka no Teme!Computers are so last year! *tries to hold BDN down*

Sasuke:*sigh* guess I have to do the disclaimer since these idiots are having their PMS session. *sigh*

Naruto and BDN: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?

Sasuke: Uh oh, Chiba -chan doesn't own Naruto if she did then – GAHHH! BYE! RUN LEGS RUN! *runs from a very pissed Naruto and Chiba-chan*

* * *

A beautiful summer day washed over the coast town of Soto. The small town's market was loaded, the sea air was peaceful to the civilians, and right now nothing could disturb this harmony….

"SPRING BREAK!"

Well so much for harmony.

Down the horizon two cars were seen, one red SUV and a Black Pickup, both filled with students from Konaha University. University 30 miles from Soto, the university that made many students from this school accomplish the best career for the future. Soto was the popular spot for spring breakers to relax and unwind. The two cars roared with music as they passed down the road all the way to the hotel on the beachside. When the cars parked 15students emerged from the vehicles how they got in there is unknown...

"God that was the worst ride I've ever had in my life!" Yelled a blond headed girl, well more like bleach blond her eyes where a cloudy blue while she wore a purple t-shirt and blue shorts. Her best friends beside her nodded vigorously, the one the right had long shiny black hair down her back, her eyes were pale and she wore a light red sundress with matching hat while the one to the left had pink hair with emerald eyes wearing a pink tee and pink jeans.

"Remind me again, Kiba, why we had to take two cars with us?"A boy with a high ponytail asked bordly. Everybody was now glaring at the shaggy haired boy with his little dog in his arms.

"Well ... I didn't was to waste gas if we used all our cars. And anyway I wanted to go with three cars BUT Sasuke over there refused."Kiba replied trying to turn the anger away from him to another. Everybody was now looking at the ebony haired boy his dark eyes watching the ocean's waves cash against the rocks, he heard Kiba.

"I didn't want my car ruined. Think, Shikamaru would drool in my car, Chouji would get crumbs all over, Gaara would probably stab it, there would be bugs if Shino stepped in my car, Lee would yell about 'youthfulness' until my windows break, hell maybe Sakura and Ino would orgasm at the thought of being in my car. I would not want my car to experience that." Sasuke replied not even turning around but he knew they were thinking the same thing.' Sasuke and his damn car' only one person had a reply to that.

"Bah, you and your damn car if you love it so much why ya don't marry it. I'm getting the rooms, come on Shika."A dirty haired blond girl pointed out. Walking away with her boyfriend in tow.

"Temari how many times do I have to tell you be nice" scolded a tired Shikamaru. Everybody watched as the couple disappeared through the glass doors.

"We better hurry up if we want to get a good room" said Neji as he grabbed his red headed boyfriend and followed after the already gone couple. Soon everybody was following the couple except for Sasuke.

"Hey you coming?" asked Kiba when he noticed his friend wasn't following Sasuke looked back at his friends before walking towards the beach.

"Nah, I'm going to hang out at the beach save me a room, Kay?"Sasuke asked Sakura tried to follow him like a puppy if it wasn't for Sai.

"Sure you can share a room with me! Wont that be fun?" yelled Kiba as Sasuke's figure began to disappear. He heard a loud groan which made him accomplish today's annoy Sasuke agenda. Kiba smiled evilly before turning around and following his friends with his small dog hidden in his coat.

Sasuke approached the beach, staring in awe at the fine white sand and the rocks surrounding the coast. Legends say that mermaids put the rocks around the town to contain one a fellow mermaid, but this mermaid was stronger than any other mermaid its singing brought men and their ships to their watery grave, its tail caused tsunamis, its beauty made the original townsmen leave their home in the middle of the night to see the mermaid but ended up sinking to the bottom of the sea. Some townspeople say it still swims in the area, its home in the cliffside. This legend always intrigued Sasuke; ever since he was a child his mother always told him that story at night. His mother told him when he was a child that he wanted to find and marry the mermaid he knows now that was never going to happen. But, what if did? As he walked down the sandy beach he saw a cluster of large rocks at the end of the beach.

"Damn I went too far be-"before he could finish he saw a mildly big rock fall in the water, the water was not deep so he didn't really care, buts that's when he saw it…

An arm flew out of the water and grabbed the rock from above attempting to move it. Panic filled Sasuke when he saw that and ran to help the person under the rock. He pushed the rock with all his strength but the rock was too big for him to push, he couldn't get someone to help or this person would die so he kept pushing the rock. To his surprise the boulder began to move. Then finally the rock moved with a big splash. He quickly dove his arms in the water to find the rock's victim.(A/N: Sasuke is waist deep in water FYI) When he felt a wrist he grabbed it and pulled the person up..What he saw was shocking

In his arms was a boy, his blond hair almost competing with the sun itself, three lines straight down his tan cheeks almost like whiskers. The boy's eyes slowly began to open revealing a magnificent ocean blue that Sasuke almost gasped at. The boy's vision began to clear to see a young man in his sight. Fear welled up in him as he tried to squirm out of the man's grasp. Sasuke lost his grasp and the boy fell back into the water Sasuke tried to get him again but stopped when a large ocean blue tail splash out of the water before taking off in too the deeper part of the coast. Slowly Sasuke stood up still looking the way the boy swam to, eyes widened.

"W-Was that t-the mermaid?"Sasuke whispered shocked out of his mind. Sasuke quickly turned around and ran back to the hotel.

No one would believe he just saved a mermaid.

* * *

BDN: Omg Lucas your back!*makes a slow dramatic run towards Lucas*

Naruto: I like the first chapter don't you, Sasuke?*watch's dramatic hug*

Sasuke: I sound crazy

Naruto: since Chiba-chan is busy, send reviews if you want Chiba-chan to continue. Please do it I like this story.*gives Everyone Foxy Eyes look*

BDN: LUCAS! I THOUGHT ID NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! *Cries from joy*

**THERE ARE ALWAYS HAPPY ENDINGS**


	2. Chapter 2

BDN: *smiling creepily* Ku ku ku ku ku ku

Naruto: are you ok Chiba-chan

BDN: OF COURSE NARU-CHAN! You should see all the reviews I got!

Sasuke: Chiba-chan just isn't Chiba-chan when she gets a good review. Even if it is only less than 10…

BDN: I don't care what you say I GOT REVEIWS!

Naruto: wonder how's she gonna react with her other story ideas

BDN: AH! They are getting reviews too! I'm slowly becoming known Naru-chan! I gotta tell my neene!

Naruto: GAH! NO Chiba-chan, don't leave me alone!

Sasuke: I wont mind I'll have more time to spend with Naruto * whispers before attacking Naruto's neck*

BDN: Heh, well since their busy, time for the disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, if I did then****would be A LOT of sex. (Boys, girls, ECT.)**There well** enjoy**!

* * *

After his exciting experience, Sasuke ran up the road towards the hotel he and his friends were residing in. To his luck all of his friends were outside the hotel, probably going to town, Sasuke quickened his speed to reach his friends.

"Hey! You Guys!" Sasuke yelled. The group of college students all turned their head to see Sasuke running toward them. He had a weird look on his face. He was smiling like Kiba and Chouji when there is an all you can eat special at the local steakhouse. Sakura smiled sweetly as Sasuke came up to them.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! We were about to look for you! Shikamaru got us tickets to a boat tour of the coast of Soto! Doesn't that sound fun?" she asked, planning how to get close to Sasuke during the boat tour. Sasuke was bent over, panting from his run.

"Guys…mer…mermaid…" he panted out. Everybody stared at Sasuke strangely. Did he just say mermaid? Shikamaru and Kiba gave the rest of the gang a pointed look before helping Sasuke stand straight. The group simply shrugged and turned to walk to the boat tour site, Sai having to pull Sakura along so she wouldn't screw with something. Neji looked at Gaara before walking back to the Uchiha. Kiba was currently patting the dark haired boy's back while grinning.

"Mermaid? Sasuke what have you been smoking and can I have some?" Kiba asked jokingly while jabbing Sasuke's side. Neji and Shikamaru laughed while the Uchiha glared.

"I'm not kidding guys! I just saved a mermaid from being crushed! H-he had big blu-"he was interrupted by Neji.

"Wait; if it's a he then shouldn't he be called a merman?" Neji asked abruptly. Sasuke glared at them harder.

"Are you guys thinking I'm kidding? I really saw a mermai- I mean man at the coast! Why don't you believe me?" Sasuke growled out. Just experiencing a once in a lifetime event and no one believes him! Shikamaru sighed bordly.

"Sasuke, just calm down. Let's go on the boat tour and we can talk about whatever crazy thing you're preaching when we come back okay?" Shikamaru asked as he started walking down the trail the rest of the group went to. Soon enough Kiba and Neji followed. Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sky. Was he going crazy? He shook his head and started running after his friends, but the nagging sensation in the back of his mind never really left.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's Sakura going to say about your...merman?" Kiba laughed out. Sasuke glared and smacked the back of the dog lover's head before walking beside Shikamaru. Kiba rubbed his head painfully and Neji chuckled from beside him. Soon the boat shack came into their sight.

* * *

BDN: yeah. I know, it REALLY short. But I needed to make one quick cause it needs to keep going. I promise I'll make up for it!

Sasuke: sometimes it rocks to be a ninja. No school and crap like that.

BDN: Grrrrr…. Sasuke, you're already on thin ice. I have connections

Sasuke: *snorts* like who?

BDN: *grins* Naruto! Sasuke doesn't get any for a week!

Naruto: gotcha!

Sasuke: D:

BDN: hehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

BDN: hi guys I'm SO SORRY for making the second chapter so short and taking so long to upload stuff! I was in a hurry and Sasuke was being a bastard and stole my CAKE and the DN characters are demanding me to make another story for them and I am soooooooo stressed out and sick! Please forgive me!

Sasuke: I took your cake because I was on a mission…

BDN: liar! What idiot would give you a mission to steal cake?

Sasuke: a certain panda detective….

BDN: oh…damn

Naruto: guys can we please start the chapter? You are displeasing a lot of fans.

BDN: oh! Sorry Naru-chan! Let's start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does**

* * *

The sea side shack looked old and broken down. With crusted blue paint and a roof with no shingles it could have been mistaken for a homeless shelter. But beside the shack was a small dock with a sturdy boat, that's where everyone was. So Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru all walk down the dock to here the lecture by a busty blonde woman.

"Now listen! My name is Tsunade and the old geezer over there is Jiraiya. We are your guides for the tour of the Soto coast. After you put you wet suits on we'll sail down around the coast for a while before letting you dive." The busty blonde announced as she and a white haired man handed out wet suits to the group. Sasuke looked at his suit in distaste. But, if he wanted to prove that he really saw a mermaid –or merman- then he was going to have to dive and hope that it was still swimming around. Sasuke was still contemplating and didn't notice the figure walking up behind him until he felt something wrap around his neck.

"oh, Sasuke-kun! Isn't this going to be romantic? Just you and me in the open sea. Together. In skin tight suits?" said a certain pink haired lady. Sasuke groaned in displeasure and he rightfully removed the arms and made a quick glare before walking to the protection of his closest friends. Neji smirked and patted his friend's back.

"Won't it just be heart-breaking when she finds out you love a fish?" Neji asked gleefully. Kiba and Shikamaru snickered behind him while Sasuke growls in frustration and jerkingly puts on his wet suit. Soon everybody entered the boat and admired the smell of the ocean around them as the boat started and sailed out to the middle of the coast.

* * *

"The legend says that long before this town was made that this coast was the cite of a mermaid city. It was prosperous and peaceful until one day..." Tsunade paused for dramatic effect as she watched the group of tourists watch her in curiosity. "One day the queen gave birth to a child, a child that broke to royal glass as it screamed when it was born. This child was known as the most beautiful, yet the most dangerous, of the mermaids in the city. So, on the child's twelve birthday, a group of mermaids retaliated and demanded to child to be killed. For during it's time of life the child has destroyed and caused havoc. They fought long and hard but the queen and king had no choice...they announced to the city that they were to destroy the city and move, while leaving rocks around the city to keep the child from following...and that's what they did. They left the child with one bit of parting words 'look for the water touched diamond and grow legs to walk over the stone baracade to find us.' and that what the child did. It says that even today that child is looking for that diamond to find it's family...SO! who wants to go diving?" Tsunade asks after her dramatic pause. Almost everyone raised their hands. Sasuke leaned against the side of the boat in thought while watching the water smash against the side of the boat. _'who could do such a thing? Abandon someone just cause they cause a little havoc...' S_asuke thought as he was passed a air tank and diving gear. The dark haired man sighed before gearing up and watching as the geezers instruct everybody.

"Okay kiddies, absolutly no treasure hunting. we dont know what you idiots could do to the precious ecosystem by taking things." the white haired man said while twisting the air knobs for the air to be released.

The various sound of splashing was heard as everone flipped back and dove into the warm water of the Soto coast. Sure above the surface was pretty cool, but the bottom was breath-taking. Various colors and shapes were from the coral and fish as everyone swam, Sasuke himself was amazed by the sight as he swam past many figures and fish. What a wonderful place like this, of course there would be a city of mermaids. The coral was literally sparkling from the sunlight and the fish weren't shy the way they were started messing with Gaara. Sasuke took a breath of air before diving down deeper than the others, he might like the beauty of the underworld but what he prefered was the darkness. As he dove he noticed something non-coral sparkle in the small glit of sunlight. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes from behind his goggles before swimming closer to the glitter of sparkle. Before he could make the object's shape he heard a whooshing sound from the side. He quickly turned to see what it was -hopefully the mermaid- to only stare straight at the eyes of a feirce barracuda. Sure, Sasuke would eat those things on a silver dish with a lemon but now he was in the fish's territory, and this fish had teeth, sharp teeth. The fish soon swam up and tore at the air hose that connected the Uchiha with his precious air with a bite before it shot downwards and took a bite at the man's arm. Sasuke yelled in pain, only to watch as bubbles started to flee from his lips. The barracuda let go before taking another bite at Sasuke's leg, blood slowly seeping into the clear ocean water (God, i hate those fish. first Nemo's family, now Sasuke?). The man's vision began to grow blurry, the now lack of oxygen reaching his senses. He was going to die...then get eaten by a mere fish? Sasuke attempted to blink back the darkness from the corners of his eyes. What a stupid way to die, Kiba and Shikamaru will be laughing their heads off during his funeral, he just knew it. Sasuke didn't even notice the fish's released bite and gentle hands holding his shoulders as he thought about how his family would take it. His brother was going to call him foolish while his parents shake their heads in dissapointment. The gentle hands soon pulled at him and he opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of ocean blue eyes before the darkness surrounding his vison...

Was it just him..or did the ocean blue eyes...a little bit familiar?

* * *

BDN: I hope you guys are happy with this. I just cant seem to put my thoughts into words! Gah! I know how to work the story, but writing it is such a hassle! I'll type up the next chapter ASAP! So dont lose hope!

Naruto: But you left them with a freaking CLIFFHANGER!

BDN: ..and?

Naruto: If you know you might take forever then why did you leave a cliffy?

Sasuke: cause she's on crack.

BDN: Sasuke...*Gets weapons*

Naruto: look what you did teme! now we are going to have to wait longer for our story!

Sasuke: what do you mean?

Naruto: *scoffs* cause everytime you insult her she'll work on another story instead of ours!

Sasuke: Ah, I've seen her other ideas. Lame

Naruto: TEME!

BDN: *Swings nunchucks* WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Sasuke and Naruto: crap *runs*

BDN: Read and Review! GET BACK HERE!


End file.
